Fai Can't Use Chopsticks
by Sting-like-a-Bri
Summary: ...or can he? Implied shounen-ai kurofai . One-shot.


Summary: Fai can't use chopsticks…or can he? Implied shounen-ai. KuroFai

Disclaimer: Tsubasa Reservoir Chronicles and the characters therein belong to CLAMP. No chopsticks were harmed in the making of this fic.

Author's Note below.

-oooOOO000OOOooo-

Kurogane was acutely aware of Fai's challenge (of course, nothing was ever a _problem_ for Fai) with chopsticks. In fact, it was because of said eating utensils that he had heard a swear elicit from the blonde's mouth for the first time. Personally, the swordsman would encourage what he considered to be "what the damn mage had coming to him," especially if it flustered him to profanity. Unfortunately, the rest of their traveling group thought otherwise. Not people to let a comrade starve himself because of an inability so simple, Sakura, Syaoran, and the pork bun had courageously volunteered _Kurogane_ to help 'feed mommy' every time they came across a world that used chopsticks.

Now, Kurogane wasn't such a stiff that he would refuse to help someone in need…but it was _Fai_, who afterward would call him one of those ridiculous names and say how sweet he was. Kurogane was strong and generous, but not sweet. Never sweet. And the blue-eyed was about as difficult to feed as a picky toddler. Which was why, after having been in at least four different worlds that used the now dreaded chopsticks, he decided it was about time that the blonde either learn to use them…or starve because he was obviously too stupid (or vain) to use his hands. As luck would have it, Fai had fallen ill with a seasonal bug, and would thus give him plenty of practice with the noodle soup the hotel maids provided for him. _Because noodles are the easiest food to eat with chopsticks_, Kurogane had justified to himself as he left for a night on the town.

--

"Damn that mage," Kurogane growled into the night air. The night on the town had quickly spiraled into a mess of wondering if Fai was all right by himself (because Kurogane didn't want the fault of the stupid blonde's death to be laid on him, of course). Not being able to sit quietly at the small bar any longer, he quickly found himself walking with purpose toward the hotel. As he approached their door, he fumbled with the unnecessarily tight pockets that the pants of this world sported and finally dug out the slot key. He pushed the door open…and the heavy board swung back and bumped into his frozen figure. There was Fai, cheeks and nose reddened by a slight fever, tucking away the soup with ease. With chopsticks. The wooden sticks traveled from bowl to mouth with such grace that one would have seen in a person who'd been eating in such a way for years. It was with these thoughts that Kurogane silently stepped back from the doorway so as to leave the mage (who had not yet noticed him) alone. And then it clicked.

Fai.

With chopsticks.

Eating with them as if he'd done so for years.

_That despicable-_

"LIEING BASTARD!!" Fai jumped at the sudden noise, upsetting the lap tray and bowl all over the other side of the bed. His eyes were wide, hazy with illness and filled with confusion.

"Kuro-poo, what-"

"Don't act innocent!" Kurogane sneered, snatching the chopsticks from Fai's hands and shaking them in his face, "You knew how to use them the entire time DIDN'T YOU!?"

The blonde's obvious embarrassment added to the feverish tint on his face. He smiled sheepishly. Kurogane knew by now to take that as his only _sincere_, affirmative answer.

"Why?" the ninja hissed through gritted teeth. Fai's smile faltered. He fidgeted with his hands and gained a newfound interest in the bed covers. He then spoke, his voice so mild and somber, that Kurogane couldn't deny that the mage was, for once, being truthful. Unfortunately, he was also impossible to hear. The only parts that could be made out sounded suspiciously like 'time' and 'Kuro-chi' though even that could not be for certain. Kurogane barked out a demand for him to speak up, causing the mage to flinch. There was a moment's pause, and then Fai was smiling brilliantly at him. The swordsman's heart sank as he realized that he'd just left himself open to be lied to.

"Because mommy likes to be fed by daddy! Daddy is always so sweet like-ah –ah-choOO!" Fai sniffled and blew his nose with one of the many crumpled Kleenex wads that were scattered around him, ignorant of the fuming red-eyed man above him.

"You're just lazy! Damn mage!"

"Huuu! Daddy is being mean- and mommy is sick!"

"That's it! You either feed yourself from now on or starve!"

"Waah! But mommy likes to be fed by daddy. What if the children ask you to do it?"

"Then I'll REFUSE! It's plainly obvious that you can handle chopsticks perfectly!"

"But," the hooded blue eyes suddenly took on a sinister gleam, "How are you going to prove to them that I can use them if I'm not willing to do so?"

_Damn._

-oooOOO000OOOooo-

I usually don't write shounen ai, or even full-out yaoi for that matter, so you could say I was a little surprised when my muses dumped this idea on my head (of course, I was using chopsticks at the time, and sitting with a fellow fangirl, so can you really blame me?) However, I personally think it's very cute and I hope you guys enjoyed it.

Constructive criticism is always appreciated!


End file.
